Pain of Emotion
by Katako-Chan
Summary: Companion to Casualties of War. Even war brings out love among us. NejiTen, NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaIno
1. Neji and Tenten: Explosion of Peace

**Author's Note:** As promised, here is one of the side stories to "Casualties of War". Sadly, this 'side-story' will actually be longer than the actual main story, only because I believe each pairing deserves their own chapter. The pairings are in no particular order, so don't go bashing me saying I didn't give this pairing their time to be angsty. LOL, anyways, ENJOY! And please review.

* * *

**Pain of Emotion**  
Neji and Tenten

Neji panted slightly, the length of the battle taking its toll on him. The waves of Sound ninja seemed endless. The moment he struck down an enemy, another appeared to take its place. Neji knew that the odds of Konoha winning the battle were something Tsuande wouldn't even bet on, but that didn't mean to stop fighting. No. Don't stop fighting, never stop fighting. There were very few ninja from Konoha who didn't repeat to themselves this mantra during the battle.

Several meters away, hidden in the trees surrounding the clearing, Tenten rained weapons onto the enemy. There was always the chance you would hit your comrade, such was the level of the chaos, but ninja knew to always be on their toes to dodge when working with or against Konoha's renown weapons' mistress. But the outlook of the battle wasn't any brighter from Tenten's standpoint. The scroll she carried was enormous, yes, but sheer numbers was definitely not something on their side. No matter how large the scroll was, no matter how many weapons could be sealed into it, it had a limit. And the limit wasn't far.

"Kaiten!" Tenten spotted the familiar sphere of spinning blue chakra in the midst of the debris. Taking in her situation, she decided that even though close range combat was less efficient than simply throwing weapons from the trees, she was more likely to kill when she could focus on one target at a time. With nimble grace, she pushed off the tree limb and landed in the clearing, mixing with the chaos.

Neji, his Byakugan activated had taken to sweeping a glance at his teammates, comrades, and friends, even if it meant he left himself open for a split second. This was war, he knew, but that didn't mean Konoha abandoned its ideals. That did not mean that the mission, or battle, was above his comrades. No, nothing was above his comrades. Kakashi's familiar words, "Those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash!", filled his mind. He noticed a slim figure jumping into the battle, and understood that Tenten had decided to take on enemies in close combat.

Tenten mechanically hacked through her opponents. It didn't matter how they died or if she had received an injury. All that mattered was that she hit her target and that she was one incapacitated shinobi closer to Neji. Slowly but steadily, the whirl of grey, white and black she knew to be Hyuuga Neji came into view, and the efficiency of her attacks doubled.

Neji saw that Tenten was coming closer to him, aiming probably to guard his blind spot in the familiar way she had guarded it so many years ago. _Tenten, go!_ He shouted in his mind, wishing he had the opening to say the words aloud. She should have never joined the fight. She should have stayed in the trees, firing weapons in a slow, methodical manner. But she had come, and paid the price. Though she had only been engaged in combat for several minutes, she was already worse for wear than he was. True, he was low on chakra from the continual use of Kaiten and his clan's Jyuuken taijutsu, but Tenten already sported a deep gash on her left arm and her movements had begun to slow. This was not good at all. No, this was not just not good. This was very bad. At least thirty kunai were headed straight toward Tenten, and she didn't have enough energy to dodge a critical blow._ To be able to use weapons against a weapons' mistress..._ he thought as he raced toward Tenten, who had braced herself for the impact of the kunai. Yes, Tenten should have never joined the fight.

All Tenten could see before Neji's white and grey robes filled her vision and reflex from years of training with the Hyuuga genius took over was the dull black of many kunai. Then, Neji was by her side, beginning the Kaiten, while she crouched inside of the blue chakra shield. No matter how many times she was within it, Tenten could not help but marvel at the way the chakra smoothly repelled everything toward it. Generally, her weapons when they trained, but today it was the kunai that had been meant to kill her. _We're safe for now…_

Neji spun rapidly inside the Kaiten, wishing for once that his hair didn't always whip into his eyes when he did so. Even with the ability to see through it with the Byakugan, it still was a nuisance. The whirling chakra was slowing and the speed of his rotation diminished as well. A wave of relief washed over him, but it was short-lived. _What, exploding seals? How did I miss-?_ But there was not time to finish the thought. Without hesitation, ignoring Tenten's cry of surprise, Neji wrapped his arms around Tenten's waist and leaped into the air, aiming for the trees and safety. But each of these actions were a second to late. Not a moment after he had attempted to flee for safety, the exploding seals went off, filling the clearing with a deafening bang as dust, debris and corpses flew through the air.

As the smoke cleared away, the Sound ninja snickered and sneered, thinking they had killed off two of Konoha's most notable ninja. But the scene that lay before them was very odd: chaos kept its leash on the clearing, but in one of the many circular indentations made by the Kaiten, peace found its haven. There, Neji and Tenten lay, his arms still wrapped protectively around her.

* * *

**Author's Note (again):** Waaah! Such a sad ending!! Well, I hope you liked it! I'm doing Naruto and Hinata next, so wait for an update (soon)! Please review!!! Neji and Tenten cakes for whoever review first! 


	2. Naruto and Hinata: Akatsuki Appearance

**Author's Note:** Well, here goes. Naruto/Hinata…..don't bash, please. I know we all love Sasuke and Sakura, but they get a cameo and a mention in this chapter. Sasuke and Sakura's angsty moment is closely related to Naruto and Hinata's…but no spoilers! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** All characters are property of Kishimoto-sama. I only "borrowed" them.

* * *

**Pain of Emotion**

Naruto and Hinata

Sound ninja. Waves upon waves of Sound ninja; their grey and purple uniforms making them look identical. There were no faces, only eyes. Eyes that you had no time to focus on. Faceless ninja. Dead.

Naruto sighed. The battle obviously wasn't going to end anytime soon. Neither side refused to give in; Konoha out of sheer determination, and Oto from bloodlust. Many of the people calling themselves "Sound ninja" weren't even ninja. Simple thieves and murderers collected by Orochimaru, the bastard, for their mercilessness. Naruto took down another one of them with a simple punch square in the face, the lopsided, dirty mouth fixed in a grin revealing yellowing teeth. _They're underestimating me…_ "Don't you dare underestimate me, Orochimaru, you bastard! I'll fight you!"

"There will be no need for that, Naruto-kun. You have yourself two opponents right here."

Naruto whipped around, coming face to face with none other than Kisame and Itachi. The bastards. Well, at least they would provide a challenge after spending twenty minutes knocking out thugs.

Not far away, Hyuuga Hinata struck down an enemy with a well-aimed thrust to the heart. _This one is actually a ninja,_ she thought, gingerly cupping her hands over her ears. Using genjutsu targeting hearing…he has to be a ninja. Right after she finished the thought, a loud declaration rang across the clearing. Cringing, Hinata turned in the direction of the voice, seeing a boy clad in orange and black shouting at the Sound ninja, taunting them. _N-Naruto-kun…_ Watching him, she saw the two figure in Akatsuki cloaks literally appear behind him and engage him in combat.

_That's not fair!_ Hinata thought as she abandoned her previous engagement to run over to Naruto. _Two against one! I-I'll come and help you, Naruto-kun! This time I-I won't be a burden!_

Even with his amazing stamina, Naruto was tiring. Fighting two Akatsuki members, S-class criminals, at once was hard, even if he was using the powers of the Kyuubi. But he couldn't be so rash, even if he wanted to. Tsunade-baachan had informed him that he was not to use the Nine-tailed Fox's power. But looking at the odds of him winning on his own strength alone, Naruto decided to disobey orders.

Not a moment after he prepared to allow some of the Kyuubi's chakra to flow into him and hold some control over his mind, a blur of white, black, and purple was standing in front of Itachi.

"I am your opponent, Itachi. Today is the day you die. Today is the day I avenge Father and Mother and all of the Uchiha clan."

_Sasuke?_

"Hn. We shall see about that, foolish little brother."

Yes, it indeed was Sasuke, most likely having followed tailed his brother while the pair of Akatsuki members had pursued Naruto.

Now the only one left for him to fight was Kisame. One less Akatsuki member, but the odds of winning were still low. _Damn Fox, give me your power!_

Hinata saw Uchiha Sasuke appear, exchange conversation with his brother, and then begin to fight, but her Byakugan was focused on Naruto now. His chakra was…different. It was much more powerful, and the naked eye could see the red-orange chakra flowing out of his body…and changing him slightly. His nails became claws, the marks on his face grew more prominent, his features more feral. This was the Nine-tailed Fox Yondaime-sama had defeated, sealing into Naruto. Hinata faintly remembered Tsunade-sama telling Naruto not to use the Fox's power. However, if he were going to battle Hoshigaki Kisame, missing-nin from Mist, he would need it.

"N-Naruto-kun! I'll help you!" She cried out, reaching her destination.

"Hinata? Alright…just watch out for his sword, it steals chakra!" Even his voice had taken on an animal-like quality.

"Okay. H-how about I disable some of his chakra first, and then you can f-finish him off, Naruto-kun?"

"Good idea! Let's go, Hinata!" But he still retained the enthusiasm and boisterousness of plain old Uzumaki Naruto…

Hinata rushed forward, evading a wild swing from Kisame, intended to intimidate her. She knew about that sword. It stole chakra; but she could stop his chakra flow, preventing him from doing anything except brandishing his sword. Silently, she thanked Neji for helping her train her Byakugan, and Naruto for giving her confidence. She reached Kisame, and deftly disrupted the chakra flow to his left arm, damaged the chakra circulatory system close to his stomach, and had begun to stop the chakra flowing to his right arm…

"Agh!" Before she could finish, Kisame, the bandages of Samehada loosened, had managed to swipe the sword across her chest, stealing her chakra and leaving three long, ragged cuts. Hinata collapsed, one hand gently pressed against her wounds.

"N-Naruto-kun…I l-leave the rest t-t-to you…" she whispered, before slipping into unconsciousness.

"Hinata! Hinata! Damn it, you bastard, what did you do to Hinata?" Naruto growled, hands clenched into fists.

"Oh, did I hurt your girlfriend? I'm sorry," Kisame's voice dripped with sarcasm, and not an atom of him showed any remorse.

"You'll pay! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Instantly, three clones appeared and set to work immediately. The original Naruto thrust his hands out while the three clones prepared the Rasen-shurikan. _Tsunade-baachan said not to use this technique. She said it was a forbidden jutsu. But it's now or never, right? How else am I going to finish off this bastard? Besides, he hurt Hinata!_

"Alright!" The three clones ran ahead as a diversion, but they were quickly eliminated by a great sweep of Samehada.

_What does this boy think he's doing? Shadow clones won't work on me. It's obvious that the one with the fancy technique is the original. I'll just have to hit him before he hits me!_ Kisame then took the offensive, dashing toward Naruto with the intent of stopping him.

"This is when you pay, bastard! Rasen-shurikan!" Naruto threw out his right hand, aiming for Kisame's stomach. For a moment, it seemed as if Naruto had won, that the infamous Hoshigaki Kisame was going to die. But as the Rasen-shurikan made contact with Kisame's abdomen, and the force of the attack sent his body flying back, the Samehada came forward. Flying out of Kisame's grip, the sword grazed Naruto's cheek. But the small cut was all that was needed to absorb the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra.

Victory belonged to Naruto at that moment. As he dropped to his knees, his vision fading in and out, Kisame's body lay broken and lifeless near the edge of the clearing. Exhausted from having his chakra drained and using a forbidden jutsu, Naruto collapsed, his hand weakly reaching out towards Hinata's. Brushing his fingers against hers, he smiled softly. He could hear Sakura's cries in the background, faint in his ears, but his numbing mind couldn't process them. Running his fingers over hers one last time, he fell unconscious.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well there you go! Next time is the long awaited…Sasuke and Sakura! Well, at least you all already know how Sasuke even become involved in the battle! Please review! Your reviews really keep me motivated! 


	3. Sasuke and Sakura: Déjà Vu

**Author's Note:** Well, here it finally is! The long awaited Sasuke/Sakura chapter! I'm sure all the anticipation has been built up. Hope I don't disappoint you! Please review afterwards.

**General Note:** This is in first person to convey more emotional pain.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Naruto.

* * *

**Pain of Emotion**

Sasuke and Sakura

It'd dragged on for a while; the battle, that is. We'd had quite a few skirmishes with a few casualties, but nothing as full-scale as this. This was probably Konoha's first full-scale battle since the war with Cloud. I don't even think Orochimaru's invasion of Konoha is up on the charts with this battle.

I was here, in the middle of battle. Most of the medical ninja were back in Konoha, or on the way here to provide medical attention for those who needed it. But Tsunade-shishou had taught me to be a combat medical ninja, so I wouldn't be weak. That had been my goal, and now I've accomplished it.

I wasn't focused on the blurred battle of wills and strength carrying on within most of the clearing. I was focused on the limp, stiff, broken bodies scattered along the ground. I avoided any with purple and black patterned clothing, but continued healing my comrades. You could call it being weak and not helping the battle, but in truth, I am saving others. That is being strong too, you know. Healing my fellow Konoha shinobi with a perfectly detached yet compassionately gentle mask on my face.

Yes, a perfectly detached yet compassionately gentle mask. That was I wore now. That was what I armored my heart with. No, I still laughed, I still teased Ino, I still was a _girl_ sometimes. But I couldn't lose my head. No, the days of being wailing, crying Haruno Sakura are long gone. That Sakura died six years ago, and this is me. Yes, I still am human. I never became and 'icecube' like that Hyuuga Neji, before Naruto beat some sense into him. But I've learned to guard my heart.

Almost all of my chakra is focused toward healing Konoha ninja, saving lives. The little left to spare I carefully control to guard my patient and myself. No Sound ninja shall have the glory of killing a proud Leaf ninja when they cannot fight back. They deserve to fight evenly and with dignity. That I promise myself.

Yes, I've seen my comrades fall. People I know, friends, important people, have crumpled, limp and broken, to the earth. I'm trying to get there, I really am! The count of injured and unconscious builds up by the second! How am I supposed to heal Kiba, Chouji, Tenten, Neji, and everyone else, when there are nameless Leaf ninja, but still comrades, surrounding me, crying out for help? How?

Naruto hasn't gone down yet, I'm glad of that. He's still the same: loud, annoying, but a great deal stronger. He's gotten over that crush on me, I heard, and I guess now he's just the annoying little brother, to me at least.

Suddenly, two blurs whip past me, red and dark blue. Akatsuki?

I should have _known_, they know we can't spare a single ninja in this war, and Naruto would have been sent out to the front lines, Kyuubi vessel that he is. But he'd be weak now, with so many enemies. This would be their chance. How could have I not seen it?

Naruto is angry, but that's understandable. I can't get distracted now; the cell count ratio might mess up. My duty now is to heal, so I will heal these ninja. Naruto is match enough for them. Only when he falters will I step in, because this is his battle, and I'd be a burden. I'm not going to be a burden; I was one for too long.

"I am your opponent, Itachi. Today is the day you die. Today is the day I avenge Father and Mother and all of the Uchiha clan."

What? Uchiha?

No...

But I seem to have lost control of my body when I heard the reply.

"Hn. We shall see about that, foolish little brother."

With minute slowness, I turned, and there he was: Uchiha Sasuke, missing-nin from Konohagakure. No! Why did he have to come? I can feel it, the same feeling from 6 years ago. My chest aches, and my heart feels like it's falling into pieces.

No, you will not interfere with the battle. You are a medical ninja, your duty is to heal, and not let your emotions run away with you. Yes, he's special to me. Yes, but that doesn't mean I will leave my duty. _The life of a comrade over the life of an enemy_. I chant to myself over and over again, trying to once again begin healing. To become a machine, my mind numb and thoughtless.

But I can't. I _can't_. I can't return to my duty. I'm frozen. Haruno Sakura, human popsicle. Frozen because one stupid missing-nin, Uchiha Sasuke, made an appearance. I can't be this weak! But this is déjà vu. It's like our first Chuunin exam, all over again. I was frozen in the trees, frightened out of my wits, and I am now. Except now, there is now Orochimaru. It is Uchiha Itachi, even stronger than Orochimaru. And today, one of them will die.

I watch them, frozen, the cries of the injured drowned out by my own internal crying. I want to help them! I need to help them! I will help them…but I can't. I can only be weak, wailing Haruno Sakura, version two. With a mask this time. This time, no one can see my wailing and crying.

I watch them, a dark blur, a light blur. They exchange blows, and skid farther apart, facing each other and panting. I'm glad that Itachi breaks a sweat battling his brother now, but Sasuke isn't faring any better. I can't watch, I can't watch!

Their battle rages on, as I watch with blank eyes. The mask stays on, a lie on my face, while inside, I'm screaming. I cry, harder and harder and harder. I want to stop them; to run between them and use my body as a physical barrier to stop them. But that only worked once. Then, Naruto and Sasuke didn't want to injure me. Now, this Sasuke and Itachi could care less who died for their battle to be carried out. It would do no good, and it's not like I could move anyways. I'm frozen here, on my knees, rooted to the ground.

And then, just as quickly as it started, it was over.

Itachi: bloody, broken, and, thankfully, dead.

Sasuke: Not much better off.

Now I can move. I scramble up, and clumsily, run over to Sasuke. His white shirt is stained with blood, there's a jagged cut across his chest. I try to heal it, to summon up the chakra so my hand glows green and his wounds are no more. But my hand is shaking so hard, I can't. But I'm still trying, trying to make sure he lives, that he'll come back with us.

"Don't. Stop that…Sakura…" Sasuke's voice is still harsh, and his grip is hard on my wrist.

"Sasuke, Sasuke-kun, but…the cut…" It's like I'm twelve again, stuttering, weak and useless.

"My life…doesn't…matter. M' reason…for existence is gone…I'm going…to die…anyways."

My eyes tear up, and my heart hurts even more, something I didn't think possible.

"Don't say that! Don't say that, Sasuke…kun. Your life means a lot! Your life means a lot to me, to Naruto, to people in the village. Why do you think we've gone after you so many times?" I cry, tears streaming down my face and stinging the cuts.

"It…doesn't matter…"

With those three words, his eyes drooped close and he exhaled…one last time.

And with those three words, the mask I had so carefully constructed shattered.

Shattered, into a million pieces.

"Sasuke! Sasuke-kun! No, no, stay with me! Your life means a lot! You're not worthless!" I wail, I scream, letting all the built up emotions leak out.

"Don't go! Stay with me! I told you I loved you, and you left!" I sniff, hiccupping in between words. "I met you again, you left! And now you just leave again! Why?"

"Don't leave me…and make me feel…weak…"

I cried oceans of tears for him, oceans of salty water, filled with my heart and soul, all my pain. My hands clutched his shirt, denying that he was no longer here. I denied it, and cried another ocean of him.

000

I didn't hear him coming, that Sound ninja. I'd lost count of the number of oceans of tears I'd cried. Oceans of pain. My throat hurt from crying and screaming, my voice was hoarse.

"Shut up, you annoying Konoha whore."

All I felt was a sharp blow to the head, and the world went black.

* * *

**Ending Note:** WAAAAH! I hope you liked it! I had fun writing it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Shikamaru and Ino next!


	4. Shikamaru and Ino: Tree of Life?

**Author's Note:** So, here it is! I know I've procrastinated and procrastinated and been a lazy bum, but my life has been too troublesome to write the last chapter of this fic. Well, here it finally is! The not so long awaited Shikamaru x Ino chapter! Enjoy :D.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Naruto, the manga would be stick figures.

* * *

**Pain of Emotion**

Shikamaru and Ino

Shikamaru hid along the edge of the clearing, relishing the moment to catch his breath and think. The Sound ninja (most of who weren't even qualified as ninja, but criminals) came so quickly that their power was not an issue, and there was no time to even mutter "how troublesome". The whole ordeal was rather troublesome in itself, but his responsibility as a Konoha ninja was to fight the enemy. The Sound.

Right now, he needed a plan, a strategy. But plans were impossible on such a large scale. There was no time for organized strategy, only time for quick thinking on his feet. Sighing, Shikamaru silently slipped out of the bush, and was almost immediately attacked.

The kunoichi reminded him very much of the girl he'd fought during the Chuunin exams, the one with the needles and bells. She laughed in the same way, high and mocking, treating her fight like a game.

"I've got five kunai here, boy. Five is the same number of darts you get per a round. Let's see if I can hit the bull's eye."

"Tch. Why do I always fight women?"

She threw the kunai fast, but not all at once, making it impossible for him to evade all five. Cursing as one bit into the side of his arm, Shikamaru leapt to the side and was nearly bowled over by Chouji.

"Shikamaru!" he cried, while blocking a wild punch from a "ninja." "You okay?"

"Alright." He grunted in return, "A little low on chakra, but I'm fine. How's Ino?"

"She's towards the north corner of the clearing, but I think she's doing just fine."

"Thanks, Chouji."

Ino sounded like she was on top of things, and he hadn't enough chakra left to waste in uselessly immobilizing enemy that she could obviously take care of. His best choice would be to remain here and fight it out, sticking to taijutsu to conserve chakra.

Shikamaru kicked low at an enemy that literally appeared in a puff of smoke in front of him, much like that Kakashi had annoying habit of doing. This one appeared to actually understand the concepts of ninjutsu and was forming handseals with a ominously sadistic smirk plastered on his yellowish face.

"Ninpou: Oto Dageki!" he cried, thrusting his arms out to direct his jutsu.

Shikamaru was thrown towards the northern part of the clearing and landed hard on his side. Large scale wars just really weren't the kind of situations he excelled in, he'd come to realize as he slipped back into the shadows.

His back was pressed against the rough bark, his chest was heaving, he'd been injured, and he was low on chakra. _Geez, this situation is troublesome..._ And, as if only to make it worse, a shrill cry rang through the air and he was suddenly tumbling backwards over bushes and rocks.

Shikamaru blinked blearily in a way similar to if he'd just woken up from a nap. A yellow and purple blur, no, Ino, looked down on him, her brow sweaty and ponytail tangled.

"Ino, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked, sitting up and pushing her off.

"Fighting a war, you lazy bum. Were you sleeping this whole time?" Ino's voice was indignant and teasing, but it did not hide her weariness.

"Yes, Ino, and I nearly ran out of chakra and was injured from taking a nap in the bushes," was Shikamaru's sarcastic reply.

"What, you're hurt?" Ino started, the playful mood of their conversation dying in a millisecond.

"It's nothing. There are more important, and troublesome, things we have to deal with," Shikamaru stood up and proceeded to return to the fight. "Since we're here together, we might as well work together. Alright, Ino. This'll be just like our Genin days, but now we're strong enough to take down an enemy even if the a third of our formation isn't here."

The two stepped into the clearing and were immediately swept back into the battle. Instantly, a man with a Sound headband tied sloppily around his forhead appeared, revealing a lopsided mouth full of crooked teeth in a grin. He lurched forward and swiped at their feet with a rusted kunai.

"The idiot-traitor, Orochimaru, underestimating us! Give us some real ninja to fight!" Ino demanded, easily incapacitating the lowlife with a single blow to the neck.

"Ino!" Shikamaru hissed. "Don't go asking for trouble. You'll make things even more troublesome!"

As if in response to Ino's request, another enemy appeared, yet again seemingly out of nowhere. She was same kunoichi that Shikamaru had encountered minutes earlier and she looked naught but slightly bruised from fighting Chouji.

"Ah, we haven't finished our game yet, little boy. And you brought a friend along, isn't that nice?" She smirked and laughed. "Well, since there are two of you, it'll be ten kunai! Now, panic and run like the useless little children playing ninja that you are!"

The kunai came speeding towards them and they leapt into the air, flipping forward to get within range of the kunoichi. The kunai she'd thrown hit a tree with resounding thuds, each buried in the trunk up to the handle.

Shikamaru, deciding that his Kagemane wouldn't hold long enough against this crazy kunoichi for Ino to take aim and execute her jutsu, slipped behind the woman and attempted to hold her in place with brute force.

"Ino, _now_!"

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

Just at the moment, however, Shikamaru's strength diminished and the kunoichi leapt out of the way to avoid the jutsu (the effects of which she obviously would have been warned about from Orochimaru). Shikamaru hit the ground, not wanting to be possessed by Ino (it had only occurred once, but it was an unpleasant experience) and knowing she wouldn't be able to fight correctly in his body anyways.

Little did he know that he'd made one big mistake.

If he'd allowed himself to be possessed by Ino's mind, she could have quickly transferred back to her own body and the two could have taken down the Sound woman with their combined, albeit weakened, strength. However, just as he got to his feet to resume attacking the kunoichi, she disappeared, before reappearing in front of Ino's rag doll form.

"Hmph. Stupid, weak piece of trash!" She kicked Ino's unconscious body hard into a tree where it spat out blood before going limp again.

"Ino!" Shikamaru cried.

"That's another mistake, little boy," the woman laughed, appearing in front of him suddenly and sending him flying into the same tree as Ino.

_Ino..._

And then the world went black.

* * *

**Ending Note:** WELL, I'm FINALLY finished! I can now pronounce Pain of Emotion complete! HAHAH! –is elated- please review! Haha, the sound ninja jutsu I made up. It means something like "Ninja Art: Sound Shock/Blast!" Or something like that :D. 


End file.
